The Irken Diaries
by rockstar3m5
Summary: This is the adventure of Kikiam. As she makes her escape from the past she'll met new friends, have fun and maybe even rekindle old feelings. This is the Kikiam Story! It's lengthy but hopefully enjoyable! Rated M for later chapters. Reviews encouraged! It looks long but it's not, extremely short chapters! Please read and review! Thanks.
1. Prolog: WHAT did you say?

*Note* This is The Kikiam Story, I desided to change the name later on in the fic so I desided why not just call it by the better name? If you do to dA you will find this labled under The Kikiam Story not Irken Diaries! I hope you enjoy though!

* * *

Prolog: **WHAT** did you say?

It all started when I heard the tallest were planning Impending Doom 2. Since I played a somewhat important role in ID1 I knew it wouldn't be long before they asked for my help. It was just the end of my shift when Red called me over. I already knew what was coming and he knew about the whole situation about ID1, he also knew that having all that stress again might kill me. You see I basically planned the entire ID1 strategy and all that hard work, the months of planing, flushed down the drain after he decided to show up.

After Zim decided to show up. Thank Irk he was banished to Foodcourtia! I begged but it was no use, they made their final decision then dismissed me. On my way to my room I overheard two bridge officers say something about Zim. I stayed behind the corner hoping not to be noticed and to hear the rest of what they were saying. From where I was I could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation. My face turned white when I heard one mention... helping him?

I couldn't believe what I just heard! NO ONE WANTS TO **EVER** HELP ZIM. Before I could hear anymore the one closest to me turned and I darted to my room. Dang it! I knew it but now I have to do something, I just can't have that risk! The odds are always stacked against me!

Since the tallest won't go for my excuse there's only one thing I can do. I need to get out of here. That night I planned and reasoned that maybe there was another way out but all hopes were crushed when I realized... there wasn't.


	2. Chapter 1: Noises From the Trunk

Chapter 1: Noises From the Trunk

The next day breezed by like nothing and when night fell I snuck from my room. First thing on my list was getting to the main control room. I need to at least have a destination right? When I got there I scrolled though the new conquest list. Everything marked for conquest was highlighted in dark blue and the planets that double crossed the armada and needed to be destroyed were in red. I looked though the "free game" planets and after give or take 15 minutes one planet caught my eye, "Earth". Interesting... I don't know why but it stuck out.. eh maybe I've heard it in the past? Shrugging I wrote the name and coordinates on my hand... I have short term memory loss...and off I went!

Next I need a Vootrunner. I probably would have been difficult for me remembering all these corridors but sadly I've walked them so many times I know them like the back of my hand. Silently I navigated though the ship using some secret hallways and an air duct. Once there I ran light footed down the landing pad so I wouldn't wake any of the guards. My heart pounded in my chest as terror and excitement filled me to the brim. I pried the door open quietly with a crowbar and cloth then hotwired the ignition. I must have picked a new Vootrunner because it wasn't as shaky and not nearly as loud as the last one I was in. I took off out of building before a angry crew of guards came running out to stop me.

*3 months later*

When your alone in space time is something you don't want to think about because soon or later you'll go mad. I haven't the foggiest idea how long I was wondering in space for but it had to be at least a month. I sat there reclined back as auto pilot maneuvered though the vast nothingness. Suddenly a series of bangs came from the trunk along with muffled words. I took the ship off auto pilot and landed on a small purple planet. I got out of the ship with a _plop_ as my boots hit sand. I walked over to the trunk but paused for a moment before popping it.

"HELLO!"

"AHHHHH!" A S.I.R unit now stood in front of me, her lavender eyes lower to the ground until she looked back at me with a wide toothed grin

"Hello my name is Tis" she cooed happily. "Where did you come from!"

I shouted angrily. "You scared the living heck out of me!"

"I saw you and followed you and climbed into the trunk when you took off." Tis tried to explain in one breath. "I'm sorry for scaring you though I didn't mean to, it was just getting extremely hot and I think claustrophobia was starting to set in."

My eyes rolled and I started to the front of the Vootrunner and climbed in. The passenger door flow open and the little Sir pulled herself up on the seat.

"Soooo where are we going anyway?" she asked impatiently.

I said "I'm going to Earth, but you I don't know where you're going."

"Can't I come with you?" she asked enthusiastically.

"No" I replied and shot her a bone chilling look.

"Why not" She pushed on.

"I don't know" I admitted with a sigh. Instead of continuing this pointless fight we just set out into space again.

"Hey so why are we leaving home anyway?" asked Tis.

"Impending Doom 2" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind."

"Ok..." she sighed.

After wandering in space for who knows how long we finally came across a blue, white and green planet, this had to be Earth!"Are we there yet?" Tis asked for the 100th time.

"Yeah I think.." was all I muttered while trying to focus on how to land. "Ok so how am I-?" My words were cut short as the ship hurdling to the ground due to the strong gravitational pull of this planet.

"AHHHH!" Screaming then _Crash!_ as we hit the ground. We got out unharmed but seconds later the ship burst into flames.

"It's a good thing we got out of there." I said glancing down at Tis who looked like she was going to die.

"Yeah.." was all she managed to stutter. Tis and I walked all over this strange place for hours and that when I noticed why everyone was looking at me weird, I looked nothing like these earthlings. I brought a jacket with a hood to cover my eyes and antennas till I was able to construct a better disguise. I went looking for some kind of paint to cover my skin because I would really stand out with green skin. Finally I found a store, I wanted to buy an unusual looking shirt the sleeves were purple but the rest was black, some kind of pants called "jeans" and black shoes but when I went to pay the woman said I needed "money" so I left.

*2 hours later*

I don't know how I did it but I made money! After I repaired the ship enough to get the basic systems up and running then with Tis's help, the ship made a dog costume for her and I entered her in a "dog show" god I felt so bad for her. I would have had the ship make me one but everything looked so fake. So with the money I was able to buy the clothes, but my skin was still a pretty big stand out. I ended up buying something called "cover up" and put it on. My skin still had a green tint to it but it was better than nothing.

*A bit later that day*

Tis and I were walking down the road when huge man came out of know where and asked barked at me.

"What are you doing out of skool?"

"What? Is th-?" started to come out but was cut short when he grabbed my under my arms and carted me into a red building and down a hallway. "Let me go!" I screamed! But the man wouldn't listen instead he pulled open a door, walked though and placed me in a seat. "Uhmm I think you have the wrong person I am just a normal girl." I said smiling hoping that it would work. The man just ignored me and left. Instead of pushing on I took this punishment. I turned to see where I was and that's when I saw him, Zim. I knew it was him.. I **KNEW** IT! Only he can make such a crappy disguise.

*After School*

For what seemed like forever I sat alone in that corner waiting to get out of this place. When the sudden alarm rang and everyone started leaving so did I. Once outside I waited for Zim. At first I felt like leaving but sadly I didn't. Then there he was, I calmly walked up to him and asked

"WHAT ARE** YOU!** DOING HERE?" betraying my earlier calmness.

He look confused. "What are you doing here? And why are you yelling at **ZIM**?"

"I'm here to get away from you!" I confessed.

"What? Are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're an Irken Invader named Zim right?" I asked.

He looked at me wide eyed and questioned me " How do you know that?"

I hit my forehead. " Because IM A INVADER TOO! Do you remember Impending Doom?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Wellll do you know who put it all together?" I asked holding back my anger.

"No..." he admitted.

"It was me! Invader Kikiam!" I yelled.

"Who?" he asked confused yet again yet some understanding in his eyes.

"Ugh!" I growled smacking myself in the face.

* * *

*Note* If there are any mistakes then I'm sorry, this is the 50th time I've edited this people you don't like it DON'T READ IT. The Irken Diaries/Irken Diaries is the Kikiam Story. I decided to change it to the name later on used in the series. Please remember that this fanfic is still being edited and there are some things missing! These will be corrected or later explained in the story. I if you don't like people going off of original things and twisting it slightly then I don't know what to say. I enjoy reading others works even if they are twisted, so what if it's not exactly from the show, it could still be fun to read and see if from the other persons point of view. Anyway I'll stop my ranting *hehe*. Any grammar mistakes? Go shove them were the sun most surely doesn't shine.


	3. Chapter 2: Stupid Creeper

Chapter 2: Stupid Creeper

"So why are you mad?" asked Zim a nonexistent eyebrow raised. I didn't notice his appearence until now, he was taller than me and I come up to the shoulder of the tallest without my antenna. Shoot! He maybe even taller than the tallest. I guess being a defect can allow one to grow. He is completely the same exept for a few minor things. Besides his new height, his features were a little bit more outlined and he was skinner. He wore his usual get-up, the only difference was how his pink shirt was red from the years of wearing it.

"_Ugh!_ Because you're here!" I yelled.

"So what? I was told to come here." he hissed.

"But I thought you were in Impending Doom 2?" I asked.

"Impending Doom 2?"

"Oh..my..god.. I HURD THEM WRONG!" I said to myself. Zim looked at me like I was nuts.

"I need to get my ship repaired.." I said still talking to myself.

"Well I have no use for you so I guess I can help. Quicker you leave the quicker I can get back to what I was doing without you threating to blow my cover." said Zim putting a hand on my shoulder, I guess to get my attention and help make it sound less mean. I guess he really doesn't know who I am.

"Don't touch me! Please." I said shaking his hand off. 'WHY was he touching me?' I thought to myself then shivered.

"Do you want my help or not?" asked Zim striding towards the road.

"I guess, thanks." I said following.

"How did you find this planet anyway?" he asked dully.

"_Hehe_.. Well you see it was one of the only that wasn't marked for conquest.." I said embarrassed.

"It wasn't marked because I am going to destroy this filthy ball of filthy!" he said spazing out like normal, sometimes I missed that but most of the time I didn't.

"ARE YOU OK!" I asked wide eyed.

"Yea why?" he asked looking at me strangely.

"Because you look like you're going to...die?" I answered unsure if that would have been the best word to use. He didn't answer me for a while, it was quite for a long time. I thought for a while that he might have figured it out that I'm not a complete stranger until he spoke up.

"Sorry I get like that sometimes.." he finally said still in a daze.

"..Yea..ok..." I said a little frightened at him being so calm and collective.

*At Zim's*

"Here we go." Zim said walking in a tall green house with a purple roof, window frames and a door.

"Lovely.." I muttered under my breath and then looked around for Tis. I couldn't find her when all of a sudden I hear Zim scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE!"

I ran into the strange house and saw Zim looking at Tis. Tis looked like she was going to run for it until she saw me then quickly took her place at my side. Another SIR walk into the room, screamed and ran away.

"Ok **THAT** was weird.." I said out loud. We all looked at each other for a moment.

"Um that's Gir" he said smiling weakly. "There's something wrong with him but I can't figure out what IT IS!"

"Really? Couldn't tell." I said sarcastically as we walked out the front door.

"Ok so where is your ship?" asked Zim.

"I don't know.." I admitted.

"Well that's just great"

"I know.." I said sadly. Tis, Zim and I went out to search.

"So...Would you need a place to sleep? I guess it would be rude to help then kick you out." he asked even though it was clear he wasn't so happy about having to share his house, even with another Irken.

"No, we can sleep in the ship." I said hugging Tis's shoulders.

"Oh...you know..if you want you can stay at my house." he said smiling ackwardly. OK maybe I stand corrected, but I know him and this is really out of character.

"You ruined my plans don't try to be nice to me." I hissed lowly.

Zim looked puzzled "What? and why not?" he pressed on.

"Uh..."

"Exactly! So why not?" he insisted a smug smile curling up on his face again.

"Why do want me at your house anyway?" I asked weary.

"Um..I don't know actually." he admitted but still smiled to himself.

"Ha!" I laughed spitefully.

"What?" he asked not getting it entirely.

"Nothing...Oh! I think I found it!" I yelled.

"Found what?"

"What do you think?... THE SHIP YOU IDIOT!" I yelled running to the ship.

"Oh yeah, that's what we were looking for." Zim nearly whispered as he followed. I sighed loudly.

"How are we going to move this?" he asked looking it over.

I shrugged "I don't know."

"That's great, I guess I will have to call Gir. You think it's dark enough that it won't need to be cloaked?" he asked glancing at me.

"It should be?" I said confused.

"Wow what the hell did you do to this? It's half way in the ground!" asked Zim with false approval.

"Gravity? How else?" I said sarcastically. He gave me a look and I stuck my tongue out when his back was turned.

"WEEEEEEEE!" Gir screamed as he came flying around the corner and smashed into a tree.

"Is...is he ok?" I asked walking over to the little robot.

"Where's my piggy?" yelled Gir as he got up and started running around.

"Yea, I think he's fine" I said answering my own question.

"Yes he's fine." Zim said kind of in a mocking tone.

"Thanks I don't think we heard me the first time." I snapped back.

"So how are we going to move this? The pig is down." asked Zim.

"Um... I guess get behind it and push?" I snipped. "What pig?"

"We should all push and it's a long story." he said bluntly.

"Really? Didn't think we would do that."

"Why are you so mean to me?" asked Zim.

"I don't want to be here right now."

Shot down by my comment he looked at the ship.

*Back at Zim's base*

With no help what's so ever from Gir; Zim, Tis and I got the ship to Zim's base. I nearly fell under it twice but Zim pulled me up before I was ran over, but that still it doesn't change my mind about him. When we got it into the base part of the house, we when to work, well not we more like Zim when to work. He told me to stand on the side and hand him tools...yay fun.

"Can you hand me that screwdriver?" asked Zim from under the ship.

"No." I replied handing him the tool.

"Thanks. Hey can you come here see if you can pull this out?" he asked slinding out from under and getting off the creeper.

"What do you want me to do?" I said taking the screwdriver then taking his place.

"Um you see that bolt? Can you pull it out?" he said kind of nervously.

"Aren't you stronger than me? Or are you just doing this to give me something to do?" I asked.

"Though you'd want something to do.." Zim said still kind of nervous. I got up after pulling the bolt out.

"Here you go.." I said handing it to him.

"Thanks."

As I was going back to where I was standing, Zim stepped on the end of the bord and it slid out from under him! He landed on me!

"Get off of me!" I screamed.

"I'm pretty comfortable I think I'll just say here" he said smiling. I pushed him off and ran out of the room, behind me I heard his nauseating laugh.


	4. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

I sprinted down the hall and into the first room I saw. I don't know which room I was in until I saw a bed, the dark purple blanket and pillows covered in Irken symbols and writings... Of course it was Zim's room. I heard a knock at the door. I don't know why he didn't just come in, maybe he need a moment to word a response to what just happened.

"You know I was joking right?" asked Zim in his usual angery tone.

"No." I said and took advantage to his stupidity by locking the door. I went to the closet and hid. A few minutes passed before the knob jiggled rapidly.

"Unlock the door! I have a key. If I knew you were going to do this I wouldn't have done it!" Zim growled.

"Your shouldn't of!" I yelled back. Why would he have done it in the first place? I mean that's not normal behavior for him I mean what the hell's going on here? Maybe he actually has a brain and realized.

Soon I heard the door unlock and footsteps sounded as they moved across the room in my direction. The door swung open and in it stood Zim his arms crossed over is chest while a smug smirk set on his face.

I just got out of the closet without saying anything.

"You know I was joking right?" Zim spat again wanting an answer this time.

"Uh.." I didn't know what to say. All I could feel was embarrassment churning in my stomach and my face begin to heat up slightly. What was I thinking! Do I have feelings for this... ah! Can't even begin think of a word for that little _creature_.

"Huh?"

"Zim, do you like me? Answer me truthfully?" I asked kind of scared of the answer. Please don't tell me this is happening.

"Umm..." I took him a minute to finish the answer "No..yes?...I don't know!..Thats none of your business!" he hissed. We both didn't say anything.

"I might... Your not THAT bad to be around." he amitted and looked at me "Why? Do you like me?" he asked with a smirk he shifted his weight to one foot.

I had to think for a while "..I.. don't really know.." I admitted shrugging, my heart wouldn't allow myself to believe this lie though.

"Ok" said he said lowering his gaze to the floor in concentration.

I walked over and lifted his head with two claws. I felt horrible, if only he knew he knew I couldn't stand to see him like this. "No it's not." I said uneasily not entirely sure why I was saying this. "I thought I hated you still but maybe I don't, maybe I had feelings for you this whole time and was holding them back because I was scared of them." I said. He looked confused but I just walked out if the room. I could feel his eyes on my back. What the hell did I just do?


	5. Chapter 4: Complications

Chapter 4: Complications

I walked outside.

"Hey, where yeah goin?" asked Tis who was standing next to Gir.

"No where, I just need to think for a little." I answered softly.

"Why? What happened, can I come with you?" begged Tis.

"Nothing and I really don't care." I said walking away.

"Oookay.. So where **ARE** we going?" She asked following me.

"The park... maybe; Tis I'm kinda glad you came I need to talk to you..." I said resting my hand on the side of my face and taking a deep breath.

"What you wanna talk about?" she curiously asked.

I let the moment drag out because we reached the park. Taking a seat on the bench I answered quickly.

"Well I...think I might like_ Zim!_"

"**What!**" she yelled furiously. "I thought you hated him! What happened in there?" she ranted on.

"I can't say but I think I like him but yet I don't! I am so confused!" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Oh god, tell me what happened!" she urged on.

"No!" I yelled back, Tis got up and walked way. I went after her.

"Sorry" I yelled to her. "I'm just so confused and I can't say what happened because I don't even know myself..". I gave up with the chase and sat under a tree. Tis came back over to me.

"So why can't you tell me what you do know then?" she questioned, sitting down next to me.

"Well he fell on me.. refused to get off so I pushed him off and ran away. Then fled into his room without knowing and hid in the closet.. Tis there's so much more that you don't know..." I simply replied. Tis's jaw nearly fell to the ground.

"He flirting with you? And what do you mean by that?" she said smiling but there was a tint of shock still in her voice.

"I know he likes me... so he probably was." I spit back angry trying to drop this conversation already. Tis flinched at my tone.

"Sorry, I just don't know what to do." I admitted.

"I think we should sleep in the ship tonight." Tis suggested laying a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yea maybe we should, wait why do you want to?" I asked suspiciously.

"I just wanna be with you." she said smiling.

"You don't like Gir do you?" I said also smiling.

"Noooo that's no- Yea I don't." she said slouching and giving up.


	6. Chapter 5: Daring Devils Clan Membership

Chapter 5: Daring Devils Clan Membership

"Eh..." I shrugged.

All of a sudden a raccoon creature burts though the bushes. She wore a red shirt and jeans.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically and smiling.

"Hello..." I said looking back at her and then at Tis. I dropped my eyes to the ground.

"Would you like to join the_ Daring Devils Clan_ or for short you can call it the D.D.C?" She said still looking at me.

"Um sure?... I guess, what do I have to do?" I asked scared to find out the answer, I don't know why I agreed to this.

"Nothing really I don't think, why won't you look at me?" the raccoon asked.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder so I have a headache." I answered calmly rubbing my temples.

"Oh ok.. So what's your name?" she asked.

"Kikiam and this is Tis" I said gesturing to little robot.

"Um... cool! My name is Ivy." she said smiling.

"Cool." I said aggravated now, to much happiness in radiating in one stop.

"Yea!" she replied taking a seat between me and Tis then continued the conversation. I starting getting lost in my own thought and didn't hear a word she said. It was around 10 o'clock PM before I realized I should probably take Tis home, she had enough talking for one day... or week.

"Come on Tis we have to go home." I finally said and got up.

"Ok!" she yelled and hastily walked to me and we walked away. Ivy happily followed us to Zim's house even after we tried to lose her in an alley way. The entire time she went on and on about that stupid club until we finally reached the house.

"_Well_ we have to go to sleep, sooo you have to leave. This isn't our house and we were invited to stay here so good night." I said quickly and retreated in the house slamming the door behind me.

"May I come in?" she said putting her foot in door, stopping it from closing. She walked into the house. Zim and Gir were on the couch, Zim brought his focus from the TV to the intruder.

"Kikiam who is this? And why is she in Zim's house!" he yelled getting up.

"Ivy and I don't know she followed me." I said walking past him. He went over and opened the door

"GET OUT OF _ZIM'S_ BASE!" he yelled. After 15 minutes of screaming he somehow managed to get her out. Wow one of the only things he's ever accomplished to do right.


	7. Chapter 6: Persistence Doesn't Work

Chapter 6: Persistence doesn't work

_SLAM!_ and she was gone. He glared at me from over his shoulder, hands still forcing the door closed just in case she decided to try and get back in. He turned back to the door and the clicked the lock, I thought it would be best to leave..**.NOW.** With that I turned and slowly crept away.

"**Stop!** Where do you think your going?" he questioned with a smile. Damn it so close!

"To my ship." I said turning back around.

"No you're not." he said still smiling and taking his seat back on the couch.

"And why not?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Don't you want to stay here with me?" he asked cocking an 'eyebrow'. "Gir and Tis can you leave?" he continued. His smile now consisting of a full set of pinkish white razor blades. Gir for once listen to his master and left but Tis stayed put, I was her master now and she was only going to take orders from me. I grabbed her hand and held her in front of me. I know this was kind of a sign of weakness and probably the worst thing I could have done but I didn't know what else to do!

"Oh you don't trust me?" asked Zim, false hurt in his voice. He trademark laugh filled the room.

"Oh no I do, I just want to go back to my ship with Tis." I lied, turning around again and still holding her in front of me.

"Why won't you stay for a while? I still have to show you your room for the night." he pushed on picking up the remote and flipping though the channels carelessly. Is he really that dense? I said no!

"I have a bad headache and I will be sleeping in my ship, but thank you for the... _hospitality_. But I thought I made it clear when I said I was going to my ship." I snapped back. We headed down to the base though the toilet. When down in the base I went off to my ship. Suddenly I was grabbed and spun around, of course you know who it was.

"H-how did you get down here so fast!" I screamed.

"I live here. I know this base inside and out." Zim said proudly.

"OK, well I'm going now." I said pulling away and going back on my way only to stop short when I saw Tis in the back window of the ship, the little red light on the side of the door indicated it was locked. I sprinted up the ramp and banged on the door until she finally let me in. That determented idiot was still trying to get me to go with him but my answer will **NEVER** change. As soon as she unlocked the door I took it and retreated inside.

"Good night." I hissed through my teeth and slammed the door before anything else was said.

"Tis why did you leave me alone with him! You don't even trust him or at least that's what I thought!" I yelled.

"Well why not? True, I don't trust him. But I know he's not gonna hurt you and if he tried anything all you needed to do was yell for me.." she answered then fanned herself out on the driver's seat and putting her feet on the passengers.

"I know, but it's so weird how he just wants to be with me only and not you or Gir.. " I said softly while pacing the floor. Maybe he's not an idiot like I though, I mean how could he know it was me? How!

"Well maybe he hasn't seen a Invader for a long time and wants to talk to someone that isent made of metal. I dought that anyone would **WANT** to visit him." Tis said with her eyes closed.

"Maybe." I agreed and walked over to the passenger's seat then picked up her feet, stole the seat and placed her feet on the side of me.

"Good night." I said with a yawn and reclining the seat back. I sat up for a little while thinking about the past, was this a second chance? My eyes grew heaver with every passing second until I was engulfed with the pure blackened bliss of sleep. Even though Irkens don't need sleep its a very participated practice for relaxation.

* * *

*Note* Friendly criticism encouraged! Review please!


	8. Chapter 7: Nasty Pink Syrup

Chapter 7: Nasty Pink Syrup

I woke up the next morning not having a clue in the world were I was except in a bed drowning in a sea of blood red satin sheets. Tis was still sleeping in a chair next to the bed. I bolted up and looked around.

_'How did I get here?'_ I thought to myself getting up and going off to find IT. I found Zim still asleep downstairs on the couch, well half on the couch and the rest on the floor.

"Aww what a beautiful picture." I said rolling my eyes. "**WAKE UP!**" I yelled spitefully. That sent him crashing to the floor in an instant.

"What happened!" he yelled getting to his feet.

"Oh nothing really I just woke up to find myself here, that's all!" I snapped sarcasticlly. "How did I get there and who's room was that anyway!"

"Mine and I put you there." he said stretching.

"And why!" I yelled.

"You looked so uncomfortable." Zim said sitting on the couch.

"Actully I was pretty comfor- **wait!** How do you know what I looked like?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I had to get something." he answered.

"What could you have **possibly** needed in **my** ship that couldn't have waited till morning?" I asked.

" You." he simply stated then yawned.

"Don't **EVER** touch me again." I hissed. " Why are you so damn persistent!"

"Because I prepped my room for someone to sleep in besides me." he hissed aggravated.

"OK. One last question, how did you move me?" I questioned, I knew the answer but I was starting to have fun irritating the hell out of him.

"Rather easily, kinda like this!" he said getting up and charging at me. Zim picked me up and flung us both on the couch.

"Get off of me now!" I screamed. I felt myself blush and that masked the anger starting to boil.

"No," he said smiling. " First I have to ask you something." My anger quickly turned to fear.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked then corrected himself. "I mean as a friend?" I looked at him and he stared into my eyes. He was starting to catch on.

"I do." I said actually hurt.

"You don't seem like it. You didn't wanna even be near me." he said sighing and getting off me.

"I'm sorry I didn't feel good and still don't. Pounding headache." I replied rubbing where my temples would be.

"Oh, well you see I could have helped." he stated and went off into another room. Zim returned with a small dark green pill and a cup.

"Take this. Swallow it whole." He ordered handing them to me. He seemed groggy but then again he never was a morning person.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked looking at the pink liquid in the cup.

"Yes? It's a Irk remedy." He replied he stood in front of me with his arms behind his back, waiting for me to take it.

I shrugged and dropped the pill in my mouth then washed it down with the syrup.

"**Yuck!** What the hell was that?" I demanded.

"I know and it comes from something that could be described as a _"tree"_ in Earth terms" Zim half answered and took a place next to me on the couch, he looked lost in his own world.

* * *

*Note: The reason the syrup would be pink is because of different herbs Zim put into it to try and make it taste better.*


	9. Chapter 8: A Bitter Sweet Goodbye

Chapter 8: A Bitter Sweet Goodbye

"So what now?" I asked resting my arm on the side arm rest.

"I don't know." said Zim. I yawned loudly.

"It's 1:00 in the morning." stated Zim yawning too.

"Oh... Sorry." I said.

We must have fallen asleep because when I woke up we were curled up on the couch and I laying on Zim's chest. His arm wrapped around me and his head tilted back, a subtle snore coming from his open mouth. I slowly lifted his arm up trying not to wake him but failed. He pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head, I flinched away quickly. Oh god he knows..

"W-What was that for?" I asked hesitating from shock then pushed myself away from him. I'm not going to give in, not now, not after all this time.

"What?" he questioned when he saw me pull away.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked wide eyed.

"I don't know actually.." he amitted shrugging. "you know I am not gonna bite you. You can relax." He offered putting his arm around me again.

This time I didn't resist I just laid there on him, until Tis and Gir came down, Tis almost had a died when she saw us.

"**WHAT** ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled then yanked me off the couch and down to the base.

"What are you doing? Last night you said you didn't trust him!" Tis screamed.

"I don't know actually but your the one who said he wouldn't hurt me! " I yelled back then glanced at the ship behind Tis. Something was different about it... it was fixed?

"I think the ships fixed?" I said. Tis was was still going on about Zim and I.

"I can't bel- what?" she said stopping in mid sentence then looked.

"I think it's fixed." I repeated.

"Yea..it is, I think" Tis replied. We when inside, I walked over to the control panel only to see a message from the yelled at me for leaving and told me to come back as soon as possible or else elites were going to be on my ass.

"Tis we have to go back to Irk." I admitted.

"Yes we do." she agreed.

"You stay here, I'll go tell Zim and Gir." I ordered walking out of the ship. Once back up stairs I found Gir playing with a ...bunny?

"I gots him at the pet shop!" he yelled. I petted it for a couple of seconds then went over to Zim.

"Zim, I have to leave now that my ships repaired, I'm sorry." I said hugging him and genitally kissed his neck hoping he didn't feel it . I turned and walked across the room until his voice stopped me.

"Wh-why?" he asked sadly holding his neck. He sounded broken. How could I hurt someone that doesn't even know me? Someone who hasn't been near me in years...


	10. Chapter 9: What I get For Leaving

Chapter 9: What I Get For Leaving

"Zim, I have to leave the tallest wants me to, I am sorry. Thank you for your hospitality." I said turning and walking towards the toilet till his hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Can I come?" asked Zim. I turned around to see him, tears welling in his eyes.

"I am sorry." I stated brushing his hand off, going to the toilet and down to the base. When I made it to the ship I when to the driver's seat and started the engine. All of a sudden the low fuel button flashed a warning red. Irritated I stormed out of the ship but stopped cold, couldn't believe what I saw. Zim siphoning the gas!

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled walking to him and pushing him forcefully.

"I can't let you leave, not yet." he said taking the hoes out, my push not even phasing him.

"And why not?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"I can't tell you, you already know." he admitted walking away with the bucket and hose.

"_Errrrrr!_ TIS! **ATTACK!**" I yelled pointing at Zim.

"Yes sir!" she said lunging at him. She landed on his head with a loud crack as skull it metal, her claws scratching his bare head raw. Zim fell to the ground trying to get the SIR unit off. When he was busy I got the bucket and started to refill the tank.

"Tis keep him busy!" I yelled turning to see how she was doing.

"What were you saying?" Zim said standing behind me looking menacingly down at me. I stared at him for a minute then looked around him to see Tis laying on the floor.

"What did you do to her!" I yelled pushing him out of the way and sprinting over to her. Tis was spread out on the floor, her arm bent over her head, more than likely broken, and one leg a foot away from her body while the other was twisted.

"I... I didn't think I did that." Zim said sadly walking over and kneeling by us. He knew exactly what he did! He was just trying to be nice, try to make me stay but I hate him, I hate what he did to Tis!... to me. With out saying anything I picked her up, got her other leg and went to the ship. Zim didn't move he stayed there. I started the ship and he finally snapped out of it. He ran to the front of the ship and tried to get my attention.

" Theres not enough fuel. If you try to fly you either won't...or won't get far if you even take off." Zim screamed, turning slightly white at the thought.

"I don't care! I'll take my chances!" I said in the microphone. I took off thought the roof. Zim was right we didn't make it very far. Ironicly at around the same place we crashed last time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Tis was pulling herself back together.

"What! What happened?" She asked.

_CRASH!_

*Later that day*

I woke up about a hour later in Zim's house.

"Great." I said under my breath. Zim was nowhere to be found.

* * *

***Note: Somethings I forgot to add in the Beginning of the story, Thank you darkmew666 and Invader- Jinx/JustCallMeIJ for the use of OC's in which I will give proper credit when those chapters are posted. Also I do not own Invader Zim or the Irken race.***


	11. Chapter 10: Kidnapped

Chapter 10: Kidnapped

"Don't try to get up." Zim said coming out of no where and pushing me back down.

"Why?" I asked even though I might know why, I could feel the pain pulsing throughout my body.

"You hurt your spine when your ship crashed." He said rapping up my leg in gauze.

"What happened to me?" I asked trying to get up again but Zim pushed me back down with a growl.

"Your ship crashed, you broke your leg and hurt your spine." he said a getting very irritated at this point.

"Eh, where is Tis?" I said looking around.

"Down in the lab." Zim said looking glancing toward the toilet.

"Why?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"She's trying to fix herself, but I don't think she'll get to far." he answered with a laugh.

"Why is that funny?" I growled shooting him a death stare.

"Both her legs were torn off along with an arm." he said laughing again and ignoring my daggers. We didn't really say anything for awhile until I broke the silence.

"How did you find us anyway?"

"I heard it and saw fire from the roof." he said finishing my leg and turning on the TV.

"Why did you come after I tried to kill you, after what I though?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't know..." he said but the look on his face made it clear he was lying. Again it was quite until something hit the side of the house and it scared the hell out of me.

"NOOOO! He's gonna rape you!" Yelled Ivy picking me up and running out the door.

"Hey!" yelled Zim but the door closed right in his face.

"Put me down!" I yelled and tried getting away but my body wouldn't work right.

"OK." she said putting me down on my feet. I fell flat on my butt.

"Can you walk?" she asked.

"Yes, that's why I am on the ground." I said sarcastically.

"Oh..." Ivy replied picking me up again.

"Why?...And where are we going anyway?" I asked looking up at her.

"I was lonely and to the D.D.C hide out." she said waking though the woods humming a tune. It felt like an eternity before she stopped at a tree and put in a password on a panel. Nobody was there so Ivy walked in and placed me on a wooden chair.

"Hmm I wonder why no one's here, oh well." she said sitting in the chair next to me.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Beats me." Ivy shrugged and sighed. "I didn't think I'd get this far with Zim maiming me."


	12. Chapter 11: Were Not the Only Ones

Chapter 11: Were Not the Only Ones

*About an hour later*

Ivy picked me up and we left.

"I think we should get out of here." she said walking quickly across the room and out the door. We walked though the woods unitl we came out into the park. Sitting on one of the benches was a green girl and a little robot. I pointed to her and Ivy went over.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." said the girl without even looking up.

"Then why are you on fire?" asked Ivy.

"I'M NOT ON FI-" she spit back but stoped short realizing her sleeve was on and patted it out. The girl finally looked up.

"YOUR IRKEN!" She gasped.

"I _AM_? SO ARE** YOU**!... wait how do your know I am Irken?" I questioned.

"Where am I, what are** YOU** doing here? The make up your wearing is coming off?" she asked getting up.

"Well your on Earth and it's a long story." I answered as Ivy put me down on the bench. "Crap.." I rubbed what was left of the make up off on my sleeve.

"At the minute I have time." she said looking at a cloud of gray smoke in the distance then at me. "Why is she carrying you?"

"My spines broken."I said and continued telling her about how I got to that exact point.

*15 minutes later*

"Your not trying to hurt Zim are you?" she growled looking at me with ravaging accusative eyes.

"No, I am trying to get away from him!" I yelled.

"Ok!...Oh by the way, whats your name?" she asked .

"I am Kikiam," I said. "that's Ivy" I pointed to her.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"And that's Tis my... well mine now... S.I.R unit." I continued then pointed to her. "Yours?" I asked finally.

"I'm Azi and this is Girrl." she said pointing to the SIR unit sitting next to me.

"So how did you get here?" I questioned.

Azi began "Well I was in my ship messing around with a radio, a transmission came in. It said someone was going after Zim. I didn't noticing the strong gravitational pull of this planet and my ship was pulled in its graps. I'm guessing we crashed into a major road. I saw the weirdest thing, it was a house ... it was so strangest look-"

"What did the house look like?" I interrupted.

"It was green with purple windows and door. There were plastic animals in the yard and a green dog." she answered.

"Thats his house." I said bluntly. She gave me a questioning look.

"You wanna see what he's doing?" I asked.

"Yes please." she said smiling evilly.

* * *

*Note: Thanks to darkmew666 for the use of Ivy and JustCallMeIJ for the use of Azi and Girrl! You guys are awesome!*


	13. Chapter 12: Look Who's Here

Chapter 12- Look Who's Here

Ivy came over and picked me up.

"Thanks" I said with a weak smile.

*In front of Zim's house*

"Tis why don't you go keep Gir company?" I suggested hoping she would do as I asked.

"Do I have to?" she complained. Of course not, I shot her a death glare,

"Please?" I begged through my teeth.

"Fine." she said giving up and walking over to Gir.

"Why don't you too." Azi said bumping Girrl toward the other SIR units.

"I-I guess..." she stuttered then joined them. Ivy and I went in first. Zim was sitting on the couch eatting a snack and watching some TV show about a monkey.

"I didn't think you were ever gonna bring her back." he snapped at Ivy and looked at us. She stuck her tongue out and put me down on the couch. Ivy took the last seat on the couch herself. Finally Zim noticed, we weren't alone.

"Who's that?" he asked looking at the figure in the doorway.

"Azi." I said with a smirk.

"Hi Zim." she greeted and walked in. She took a seat on a chair next to the couch.

"What is she doing here?" Zim whispered to me.

"My ship crashed." she snapped clearly hearing him.

"OK... **HOW** did you hear? And where did it crash? I didn't hear anything." Zim replied crossing his arms. Azi got up, walked over to the window and opened the currtains revealing a destoryed ship plowed in the middle of the street.

"Oh." Zim managed to say. I burst into laughter.

"You didn't hear that crash?" I said still laughing.

_SHOCK!_

And my PAK shocked me.


	14. Chapter 13: Butterscotch Confusion

Chapter 13: Butterscotch Confusion

"I was wandering when that was going to happen." Zim said calmly. That was the last thing I heard before being engulfed in darkness.

*Days later*

I woke up to a blue ceiling, for a while I just stared. After a couple minutes of that I sat up with a sigh. I could move? I COULD MOVE AGAIN! My surrounding very similar, great back in Zim's room. A fast asleep Tis lay curled up on a chair next to the bed. I searched for a clock and found on the nightstand next to me.

"3 AM." I said in a groggy whisper and got up. I really needed a drink to cure this cottonmouth. After nearly falling down the steps I finally made it but stopped dead at the bottom. I looked at the couch to see Azi and Zim lying on there together, Azi wrapped in Zim's arms as his head rested on top of hers. I gasped and Zim peeked an eye open. He sat up enough to see me.

"What?" Zim asked not realizing why I was shocked. I did answer, I couldn't so I ran back up the stairs. I didn't notice that he was following me until I tried closing the door. He tried forcing the door open when I was trying to close it.

"LET ME **CLOSE** IT!" I yelled still trying to do so.

"No! Whats wrong?" he asked, irritated.

"Butterscotch!" I yelled knowing it would throw him off for a second.

"What?" Zim asked confused, I took the moment of weakness and slammed the door in his face. Turning around I saw the ordeal woke Tis up.

"_Hehe_ Sorry." I said nervously.

"It's ok...your finally awake!" she yelled running and greeting me with a hug.

"Yea, how long was I asleep?" I asked. Tis heisitated in answering.

"A week." She finally said.

* * *

**READ! OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED! **

I know I'm posting stuff rapidly, sorry :( I'm editing the stories on Deviantart and putting them on here. If you like please review ^_^ I'll keep going with the story. Soon though at the end of chapter 17 (I think its chapter 17 or something close to that) I'll put a break in the story because on dA this whole stories know as _The Story of Kikiam _and at the break is when I actually started calling it _Irken Diaries_. I might just end up continuing the chapters normally. The reasons for so many chapters is because each one is so short_ hehe_ I'm so sorry.


	15. Chapter 14: House Call

Chapter 14: House Call

"A week! Why didn't anyone do anything?" I screamed.

"Zim tried something but we didn't think it would work." replyed Tis softly.

"It's true! I try to do something." Zim said suddenly. "That reminds me, I have to run a scan on you."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" I growled at the closed door.

"I need to check you!" he pushed he growled back. I went to the door and cracked it just enough to see him, just as quick he grabbed my arm and pulled me though.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled struggling to get free.

"NO! I told you I have to check you..to run scans." Zim answered back, irritated.

"For what." I asked giving up, struggling in his vice hold grip wasn't going to get me anywhere but possibly hurt. He didn't answer me.

*In the lab*

Zim cleared off a table when we got there. The walk calmed him down dramatically.

"Ok hop up and undress." he said, his tone completely serious.

"What?** NO!**" I protested.

"Thank you for letting me **FINISH!**" He said drawing in a deep breath."Take off your shirt and put this one on." Zim continued holding the shirt out for me to take. I snatched it out of his hands, a deep purple blush coloring my cheeks.

"I'll give you a minute to get dressed." he said leaving, his hands clasped behind his back and his posture straight.

When he left I jumped up on the table and changed.

*One minute later*

"Are your done yet?" Zim asked though the door.

"Yeah." I muttered while tugging on the shirt to try and make it go down farther but it wouldn't let. You see being a defect... a seriously fucked up one if that, I have other abilities most irkens don't. Instead of my body being straight like everyone else's, mine curves, this is the reason I hate people seeing me half naked or even in semi- tight clothing.

"OK." Zim said coming into the room, he took one look at me and blushed, his posture relaxed slightly to. He cleared this thought and came over to me.

"Lets get started shall we?" he said behind me. Carefully he popped my PAK open and I hissed. I absolutely hate it when people touch my PAK.

"Oh stop it." Zim said knowing he wasn't in real danger, thought he wasn't in real danger that is. "Everything...looks...fine" he muttered to himself lowly in concentration.

"Just one more thing." he said and slowly started feeling up my spine till he reached my neck. "Your spin structure looks good." he continued walking to stand front of me.

"Thank-" I said but was interrupted when lips pressed against mine. I didn't break it for some reason until he slowly pushed me down and started getting on top of me. I shoved him off and he hit the floor with a sickening _crunch._

"AHHHH!" Shrieked Zim.

I slid off the table and walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 15: Malfunctioning From Normal

Chapter 15: Malfunctioning From Normal

I sprinted out of the room and down the hall. I passed Azi and she stopped me.

"Hey do you know were Zim is?" she asked a ting of worry in her voice.

"Nope." I lied and started walking away when all of a sudden Zim's blood curdling echoed thought the house, coming directly from the room I just left.

"Back there." I corrected like it wasent obvious.

"Come on we have to help him!" she said running toward the room.

"You can if you want." I said opening the door to Zim's room and walking in. There was a screen on the wall and a transmission from the tallest appeared.

"Invader Kikiam I thought we told you to come back to Irk." said The Tallest Red.

"...Yeah." agreed The Tallest Purple after eating a doughnut.

"My Tallest I'm so sorry my ship is still not repaired yet." I apologized.

"Well as soon as it's repaired come back." Tallest Red instructed, disapproval radiating though out his voice.

"Yes my Tallest." I said then cut the transmission.

"Tis we have to leave tomorrow." I informed.

"I know." she said with a sigh.

"Can you help me repair it? I can't wait for Zim to do it." I asked with a sigh.

"Sure" she answered. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Kikiam I know your mad at me but can you please help us!" asked Zim from behind the door, his voice only a hushed whisper.

"Hell yeah I am!... What do you need help with?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing the door.

"Gir! He's- he's malfunctioning!" Zim managed to say.

"He always is? What's your point?" I asked bluntly.

"No I mean malfunctioning from normal!" yelled Zim. I drew a deep breath and opened the door only to be yanked down to the floor. I almost screamed but Zim cupped a hand over my mouth.

"SHHH!" Azi instructed.

"He's over there, we have a plain but we need bait." Zim said nervously.

"Let me guess I'm the bait." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Azi admitted with a false laugh.

"Let me guess the plain is that I go out there and bait him, he comes and you guys throw a bag over him...right?" I guessed knowing it was a stupid question to ask. Azi nodded.

"And then I punch him in the face?" I asked stupidly, not completely with it when I asked. It dawned on me, I just got better and they want to hurt me again? I sighed irritated now.

"Um..sure it's your hand." replied Zim giving me an odd look.

"...Yeah..I don't think I should.." I said rethinking about what I said.

"**Go!**" Azi yelled and pushed me.

"GIR!" I screamed as loud as I could. He looked my way.

"Must destroy!" Gir yelled charging full speed toward me, his eyes glowing bright red.

"**Now!**" yelled Azi when Gir was about halfway down the hall. Zim and her both lunged toward the Sir unit but missed! Now I had this little malfunctioning monster coming at me. I braced myself and held out my arms for the embrace. He hit me with a sicking bone chilling crunch. I held him tighty against me.

"Now?" I said breathlessly and collapsed to my knees still holding Gir.


	17. Chapter 16: I'm a Girl!

Chapter 16: I'm a Girl!

Zim pulled him away from me and removed the batteries from his back . I hunched over doubled in pain and trying to catch my breath. Azi came over.

"Are you ok?" she asked kneeling down next to me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said panting. She helped me back into my room and then left.

"What happened?" Tis yelled coming over to me.

"Nothing ...I'm fine." I said still panting. I tried getting up but Tis pushed me back down.

"You need to take it easy for a while." she stated sitting in front of me.

"No, I'm fine." I protested finally getting my breath back. I tried to get up again, Tis let me this time. I walked out the door and down to the lab, Zim was tying Gir to the table using a restraints. He placed the batteries back in. Gir reactivated and began clutching the air. I leaned against the door frame and watched, Zim shocked him back to his normal using some paddle type instrument. When he turned to grab another tool he noticed me. He dropped the tool and came over to me, resting a hand on my shoulder and looked in my eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking at my hands which were griping my stomach.

"Yea, Im fine." I said but then my legs give way, Zim caught me before I fell.

"That definitely proves your fine." he said with a soft almost false chuckle and got a chair. I he pushed me down into it.

"Ehhhhhhhh" I protested clenching my stomach tighter.

"I feel...bad.." Zim amitted looking away.

"Why?" I asked.

"I should have been the bait not you... you wouldn't have been hurt." he said leaning against the wall and slowly sliding down to the floor resting his head in this hands. I got off the chair and knelt down next to him.

"Don't beat your self up." I comforted lightly putting my hand on his. He bit his lip, I knew it was hard for him to admit, his overwhelming undeserved pride was being hurt.

"This is my falt, I was trying to protect you and Azi but instead I ended up hurting you." he said looking at me. "I wasn't thinking at all."

"Well really it was my falt because I did it" I lied trying to make him feel better.

"...n-" Zim started to say before I put two fingers under his chin, forcing him look at me. I leaned in a nuzzled him mouth, my antenna's wrapping around his and twisting around it. It was an Irken kiss.

"Uhhhh." Zim said speechless as I pulled away, our antenna's still connected. I...I missed this... I missed him. Unwrapping the connection I started getting up to leave before I was pulled down. I looked at him and his usually hard, cold red eyes softened. I knew at this point, he finally understood. I groaned again grabbing my stomach.

"Sorry." he apologized kissing the top of my head. He looked up at a clock on the wall.

"We have to go! Were late for school!" he said letting go of me. I walked back to his room and put on my disguise.

*Three minutes later*

I had just finished applying the cover up and putting on my wig when Azi knocked on the open door.

"You ready?" she asked slinging a backpack over her shoulder.

"Yeah" I said turning to her, but she was gone. I walked out closing the door behind me. Down the hall Zim was leaning against the wall toying with something in his hand, every once and a while sparks flew from it. I walked down to him and leaned against the wall next to him.

"What yeah doing?" I asked looking over his sholder resting my head on it.

"Trying to fix Gir's brain chip." he answered spaced in deep thought. Azi walked from the kitchen.

"Kk lets go." she said opening the door and walking out.

Zim and I followed after. It was a long quiet walk to school. After homeroom we parted for our first period class but had second period together. we had to go to diffrent classes for first period, then had next class all together. I walked into my first class and sat in my seat in the corner. I took a book out of my bag and started reading.

"Hi my names Dib" said a kid standing in front of me. "You're new here aren't you?" he continued.

"Hello and yes." I answered not taking my eyes off the book.

"Whats your name? Do you believe in aliens?" asked Dib, out of the corner of my eye I could see him smiling.

"Kikiam and yes." I answered finally looking up and giving him a glare that could freeze fire.

"Good." he said still smiling.

"Yeah." I agreed under my breath.

"hu-" Dib started to say but the bell interrupted him, class had started. I sat though class listen to this wretched women drone on and on about doom.

*Two hours later*

Finally the class ended and we piled out into the hall. I pushed my way though the hall and out the door. I wandered around the parking lot, it was lunch and I really need to get some air. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind.

"Let me go!" I screamed but my attacker covered my mouth and dragged me aboard a ship. He threw me in a holding tank.

"What do you want with me!" I screamed slamming my fists against the glass barrier.

"Zim you don;t rember me? Sizzlorr!" said the towering giant outside the cage, He turned his back to me to start the ship. We took off and headed to the stars.

"I'm **NOT** Zim and who?" I said bluntly. I could feel my emotions stirring. The sides of my eyes started burning, in reflective surface I could see they were darkening,. This only ment one thing, and its not good.

I snapped repeatedly punching the glass.

"Your not?" Sizzlorr! said turning to me.

"No I'm not... I'm a girl!" I a growled making sure to show my saw like teeth. My head cocked to the side and I started to laugh.

"Well your staying here until Zim gives in!" he snarled back. Just as quick as it happened, I snapped out of it.

"So! Why do I have to be hear?" I asked shaking my head to try and clear it.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sizzlorr! asked.

"Sorry, I have been around Zim for to long..." I apologized and took a seat on the floor. "Why do you want Zim anyway?"

"Do you remember Impending Doom and how Zim almost destoryed us?" asked SizzLorr!.

"Yes, all to well... Do you know who put that together?" I said griding my teeth.

"Yea, I think. I forget his name tho." he said, false interest in his voice.

"**HER!** name," I corrected. " is Kikiam."

"Oh.." He muttered. "So whats your name?"

"Invader Kikaim at your service." I said with a small bow. He nodded slowly.

"Where are we going?" I asked resting my head in my hands.

"Foodcourtia." he simply replied.

*Years later upon reaching Foodcourtia*

I was dragged into a weird restaurant.

"Here." he said throwing me toward another Irken.

"Show her what to do." He instructed. Shloog showed me what to do, and thats how I got to this exact place!" I said to Shloog.

"All I did was ask what your name was!" he said.

"Oh sorry." I said blushing.

THE END!...for now... *insert evil smile*

* * *

**READ IT YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!**

Irken body language used from - s/6063216/1/Irktionary_Vol_1_Antennae_Communication this person credit!

For the upcoming chapters I'm just going to continue in the normal order.


	18. Chapter 1 SID: I'm Back

SID stands for "Start of Irken Diaries". Since the story was known as _The Story of Kikiam_, when I started calling it _Irken Diaries_ I started at Chapter 1 (Does that make sense?)

* * *

Chapter 17 (SID): I'm Back

Today's date is 7/15/20, on Earth it's only 7/15/2012. I was taken twenty three years ago which is only three years on Earth.

The time seemed to drag on and on and on. The same daily routine day in and day out, work the register, make the food, and clean up. But today Sklooge is breaking me out! I couldn't just walk out the front door because the bitskapodey system would kill me by blowing to a million and one pieces.

"Hop in." sklooge said pointing to a huge garbage bin. I eyed it for a second, not sure to trust him.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked deciding the bin was safe and getting in it.

"Because it doesn't seem fair that your here." he said while putting garbage bags on top of me. "Try to get as far down as you can."

"Ok. Why are you leaving anyway?" I asked.

"Because I want to go back to Invading." He shrugged putting the last bag on top of me.

"WHERE IS KIKIAM!" Sizzlorr! suddenly roared from some unknown place.

"Get down!" whispered sklooge and I did. He started pushing the bin though the double doors of the kitchen,

_thubump_

"Have you seen Kikiam? She's suppost to be at the cash regester." spit SizzLorr!

"Nope" said sklooge and stopped to briefly talk to the boss.

"What are you doing?" asked Sizzlorr! in is normal loud voice.

"Taking out the garbage, why?" sklooge asked bluntly.

"Why are you taking it out though the front door and not the back?" questioned SizzLoor!

"I dont know." Sklooge amitted then we started moving again. Finally at last I hurd the bell to the front door ring, I WAS FREE!

"Ok you can get out now." Sklooge said taking the bags off of me.

"Thanks again for your help." I said pulling myself from the filth.

"Dont thank me yet, we still have to get off this planet." he said looking at a beat up ship with alot of repairs.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"The junk yard." he said with a shrug.

"Theres a junk yard here?" I questioned.

"Never mind that!" sklooge said, sounding annoyed now. I don't think I've ever heard him talk this much.

"Ok.." I said walking over to the ship. "Will it take off?" I asked kicking one of the tires.

"It should I made all the repairs myself." he said with pride.

"Yeah..." I said bording the ship. Sklooge followed, closed the doors behind him and then went to the drivers seat. I went to the passengers and strapping myself in tight.

"Do you know how to drive?" I asked, another stupid question.

"Yeah?" he growled.

"k..." I said, I could feel my cheeks start to burn with blush.

Sklooge laughed starting the ignition and taking off.

"Do you think SizzLorr! heard us?" he asked.

"GET BACK HEAR!" Speak of the Devil.

"Yes, yes I do." I said like it wasn't a definite fact. We left Foodcourtia.

"So where do you want me to go? I mean to drop you off." he asked glancing at me.

"Earth." I said.

*6 months later*

Just like most of the time...it was quite.

"So.." Sklooge started and rested his hand on mine. I quickly pulled away and wrapping my arms around myself in a hug.

"What?" he asked by the put down.

"Nothing?" I said looking away. An alert sounded, we were close to Earth.

"So what to I do?" he asked looking at the monitor.

"Does this thing have an escape pod?" I asked. He turning pointing to a door.

"OK, thanks." I said walking over and opened the door. I walked into a small room and took a seat.

"Please sit down and get ready for impact." A electronic female voice instructed. Once settled in clicked the blue button. The room dislodged from the ship and I went plummeting to Earth.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed until it hit the ground. I quickly put my diguise on incase I was in a crowded area. Surprisingly this was a good move.


	19. Chapter 1 ID: I'm Back

Chapter 1: I'm Back (Continued)

I landed right in the middle of the school playground. When I finally got out, everyone was stairing at me.

"Hehe h-hi." I studdered. Everone when back to what they were doing, I got out and looked around. I saw Azi and Zim holding hands? I nearly jumped back in the pod. I strolled over to them.

"Hey guys how long have I been gone?" I asked calmly.

"Uh...I dont know? Be gone with you pig smelly!" Zim yelled.

"You dont remember me?" I asked a little disbelief in my tone.

"Who?" Zim asked.

"Me! KIKIAM!" I growled knowing I haven't changed at all in appearance.

"I wish." Zim said under his breath.

"Besides kikiam's skin has a tinge of green to it." Azi added.

"Huh?" I said walking over to a puddle and looking in it. She was right! I put to much on. I don't know if I should be mad or happy with myself for that. I turned to see that Zim and Azi left.

"Grrr" I growled though my teeth.

"What's wrong?" I heard someone ask, I spinned around to see a medium sized girl with brown hair looking down at me.

"Nothing." I said feeling small compaired to her.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked me a warming smile spread across her face.

"No thanks." I said.

"You wanna hang?" she asked cocking her head towards a shady tree.

"Uh... sure..I guess." I said, not like I had anything better to do. We both walked over to the tree and sat down.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Tristen." she said. "Yours?"

"Kikiam." I said bluntly.

"Cool..." Tristen said. "So whats wrong?" she asked. "Please tell me, no one tells me anything." she pleaded.

"I can't." I said looking down.

"Uh..." she said pulling my sleeve down.

"What?" I asked flinching away from her touch. I looked at my arm to see that my black bra strap was sliding down. "Ok?" I pulled if up.

"So what now?" asked Tristen and I shrugged.

"Why were you talking to that loser Zim?.. is that his name?" she asked glaring in the direction the two left in.

"Because, something happened... Now no one remembers me." I said with a sigh. The bell rang and I went to my class.

*Two hours later*

'Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom' I'm going to hear it in my sleep! TWO HOURS listing to her drone on about the Great San Francisco Fire and doom. Finally my escape, lunch time. I bought the disgusting food and sat down at an empty table, some green unidentifiable sludge started crawling across my tray so I stabbed it. Suddenly a set of fists slammed down on the table.

"Whats your problem?" growled Zim.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned wide eyed.

"Why are you going around telling the other_ fithy pigs_ that I'm cheating on Zita when I was** NEVER** going out with her to begin with!" he yelled, anger encasing every part of his being.

"**WHAT?**" I yelled shocked.

"Yea didn't think I would hear did you?" he said with a smug little look on his face.

"Who did you hear this from?" I asked.

"That girl." Zim said pointing to Tristen. She looked up on Q a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh I understand how its gonna be." I said getting up and stalking over to the table. I Slammed my own hands down on the table.

"Why did you say that!" I questioned.

"Say what?" she said still smiling.

"You know what! That I was going around telling people that Zim was cheating on Zita whom he was never going out with right any bells?" I said with air qoutes.

"Because you did." she said still smiling and sticking the words in my mouth.

"NO I DIDN'T!" I yelled.

"Yeah _SURE_. " she said sarcastically not caring what I was saying.

"I'm in no mood!" I said thought my teeth and she burst out laughing. "IM NOT PUTTING UP WITH THIS!" I hissed and grabbed a hand full of her hair, yanking it so hard that I pulled a chunk of it out and throwing her to the floor.

"Owww!" she scearmed and quickly recovered. " You bitch!" she yelled and punched me in the face.

"Were you aiming for my face?" I asked looking smiling evilly. "You missed." I said lunging at her. I was on top of her punching her repetitively, punching her until Zim and Dib pulled me off.

"Let me at her I need to teach her a lesson! I never said any thing! she's.. she's lieing!" I said kicking and yelling but the holds only tightened.

* * *

By the way my name is actually Tristen, just a fun fact! XD I'm not a bully but I thought it would be cool to have My persona fight myself.


End file.
